Thank Me
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: This story, like the majority of my fics, is about Willow and Kennedy. It is kind of dirty. So rr!


Author's note: Another of my fics that started out on paper. I wrote it cause there is never anything better to do. Hope you enjoy!

Kennedy drug her tongue ring up Willow's exposed stomach. Willow was grabbing at the hem of Kennedy's tank top. Kennedy stopped her task and sat up straddling Willow's hips. Willow slid the shirt over her head and threw it across the room. Willow then ran her fingertips slowly up Kennedy's back to her bra strap. She undid it and threw the garment across the room, as she had done with the tank top.

With her hands resting on Kennedy's back, Willow was easily able to pull Kennedy on top of her and into a lingering kiss. She then moved her hands to Kennedy's butt, pushing Kennedy up to give her mouth access to her exposed nipple. Kennedy gripped the pillows Willow was resting her head on. Willow then moved her hands to unbutton and unzip Kennedy's pants, never stopping her assault on Kennedy's nipple.

Kennedy turned sideways more to allow Willow to slide the jeans off her body. She stopped her sucking and pulled Kennedy into another passionate kiss. Kennedy broke the kiss and rolled Willow on top of her, thus causing Willow to be straddling her. She unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down her arms slowly. She then whipped it across the room.

She swiftly pulled her black undershirt off as well. She also removed Willow's bra. She rolled her back over so she could be on top. She paused for a moment and looked into Willow's eyes. Even in the darkness of the room, Kennedy could see a glint in Willow's eyes. The same glint that was in her eyes every time they made love. Kennedy mouthed I love you and they held their positions of looking into each others eyes a bit longer before Willow pulled Kennedy down onto her more. She lightly kissed her lips and the kissing quickly grew passionate.

Kennedy's hand moved down Willow's side, soon reaching the top of her long skirt. As she pulled it off of her, Willow's hands wandered all over Kennedy's back. Kennedy also removed Willow's underwear. They continued kissing, even as Kennedy thrust into Willow. When she did, Willow was forced to break the kiss to let out a moan and a deep breath.

She closed her eyes slightly, but then opened them to look into Kennedy's. They looked into each others eyes. Willow's body was reaching its climax and she moaned and writhed, causing beads of sweat to roll off her body. Her eyes fluttered closed as she was on the verge of ecstasy. They popped back open when the orgasm enveloped her. She screamed as Kennedy thrust one last time before the wave of pleasure left her body. Kennedy removed her fingers from Willow and brushed a stray hair off Willow's sweaty forehead before sticking her fingers into her mouth. When she was finished, Willow moved her hands, which had been resting on Kennedy's back, to the back of Kennedy's head and pulled her into another kiss as Kennedy slid her arms under the pillows and gripped the sheets. Willow moved her hands from the back of Kennedy's head down her back to the last garment covering Kennedy's body.

She removed it and spread her lover's legs wider to allow her to enter her center. She thrust into Kennedy and instead of breaking the kiss, Kennedy bit down on Willow's lip. The slight amount of pain caused Willow to propel deeper in Kennedy. When Kennedy reached her climax she pushed down on Willow's hand and broke the kiss to let out a scream before collapsing onto her red haired hacker.

She rested her forehead on Willow's shoulder and planted a quick kiss just above Willow's nipple. Willow removed her fingers from inside Kennedy and traced lazy patterns all over Kennedy's back.

"You are very sweaty." Willow whispered, planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

Kennedy moved her arms to pull herself up slightly to look into Willow's eyes. "Yeah, I have you to thank for that." Kennedy smiled at her lover and kissed her gently. They pulled away and their eyes met once again.

"You wanna thank me, huh?" Willow asked, moving her hand to push Kennedy's hair behind her ear. "Please, thank me." Willow smiled at her again and they kissed.

Kennedy broke the kiss and began to make a trail of kisses down Willow's neck. She then ran her tongue back up her neck, exposing it to her metal stud. She kissed Willow's chin and moved down so her head was in between Willow's thighs. She kissed the inside of Willow's leg before running her tongue over her slick folds and around her clit. She ran her stud over the same areas.

She then dipped into Willow. She explored Willow's center with every inch of her tongue, causing Willow to come. Kennedy kissed Willow's sex one last time before crawling up to lay beside her. Breathless and sweaty, Willow rolled over into Kennedy's equally sweaty body. She kissed the space between her breasts.

"You're welcome." Willow whispered. Kennedy just made a cute grunting noise before they both fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
